


Funeral

by clockwork_spider



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”His uncle’s arms were warm and trembling when they wrapped around him, and for a second, Soowon thought he could feel the blood of his father, slick and warm on the smooth silk robes brushing against his cheeks.It was Yuhon’s funeral.





	Funeral

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

His uncle’s arms were warm and trembling when they wrapped around him, and for a second, Soowon thought he could feel the blood of his father, slick and warm on the smooth silk robes brushing against his cheeks.

Soowon wanted to scream.

And then he remembered, that his uncle didn’t know. King Il didn’t know what he saw.

He was a good uncle, a brother in grieving, trying to comfort his nephew. That’s how it should look from the perspective of Soowon, a Soowon who didn’t witness the murder.

He opened his mouth, but the words ‘Thank you,’ were stuck in his throat. He couldn’t say it, he couldn’t thank the man for killing his father.

He tried to will his arms to return the embrace, but they wouldn’t move. He stood there, frozen, unable to breathe. Tears filled his eyes. He needed to return the embrace. He needed to say ‘Thank you’. He needed to pretend not to know or his uncle will find out and  _he’ll kill him and kill his mother like how he killed father and they’ll die they’ll die they’ll die how dare he how dare he how dare he embrace me with those arms **how dare**_

He felt his uncle’s arms tighten around him as he shook. His uncle saw him through.  _ **He was going to die.**_

“Your majesty,” it was his mother’s voice. His mother’s hand, gentle but firm, rested on his shoulder and guided him away from his uncle, “thank you for your words.”

And then Yona came stumbling towards him. His cousin, small, innocent to the world, wiped away his tears with her sleeves. Tears streaked across her own cheeks.

“Please feel better soon, Soowon,” she hugged him tightly, as if trying to protect him, as if she’s afraid that he’ll disappear if she let go.

_She didn’t know._

His eyes flickered to his uncle, who looked down at his feet with impossibly sad eyes, and he realized. He wasn’t found out. He wasn’t going to die. His uncle had mistaken his panic for grief. Numbly, he allowed himself to rest his hand against Yona’s hair.

“It’s okay, Yona,” he lied, letting the tiny bundle of warmth rest her head against his shoulder, “I’ll be okay.”


End file.
